For example, there is a vehicle lamp in which a light source unit detachably attached to a lamp outer housing constituted by a lamp body and a cover is provided and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is used as a light source of the light source unit.
In such a light source unit, a light emitting element serving as a light source and a substrate on which a wiring pattern for supplying current to at least the light emitting element is formed are provided, and the substrate is disposed in a socket housing (e.g, see Patent Document 1).
In the light source unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, the socket housing in which the substrate is disposed is attached to a lamp body. A part of a power supply member (connection terminal) for supplying power to the light emitting element or the like is inserted through the substrate, and the portion of the power supply member inserted through the substrate is bonded to the substrate by a conductive metal member (solder).
A back side of the substrate is in contact with a heat conducting metal member, and heat generated at the time of emitting light from the light emitting element is released via the heat conducting metal member.